


Make Me

by Ghiacciolite



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Bratting, Deepthroating, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Handcuffs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite
Summary: Sometimes you just love to push Bo's buttons.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 21





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr request for the prompt "Make Me". Dub Con because while you're very into it, Bo thinks you're not and is going through with it anyway.

It was just those two words that got his attention, that made Bo turn on his heels and face you.

“What's that, darlin'? Didn't quite catch what you said.” Bo was giving you an out, a way to back down. But that's not what you wanted.

“I said _'make me'_. I'm not just going to obey your every-” He grabbed you around the waist, hoisting you over his shoulder and carrying you downstairs to his dungeon, kicking in the door and tossing you on the thin mattress that worked as a bed. You hadn't been down there in months.

“You oughta show me more respect. If it weren't for me, you'd be just another body for Vincent's work.” He was on you, pinning your wrists together with one hand and pulling your clothes off you with the other. You struggled, doing your best to hide the grin on your face.

Having removed your clothing, Bo had a free hand. Faster than you could react, he leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled a pair of handcuffs off the floor. Your wrists were yanked roughly behind your back, the handcuffs locked snug around them. The intense look in his eyes gave you shivers.

There was just something about a pissed off Bo that always made your heart beat a little faster, your face burn with the increased blood flow, and your clothes feel just a little too tight. You weren't sure what it was, you never really considered yourself all that submissive a person, but with Bo it was different. You wanted him to pin you down, have his way with you, spit in your face, to do whatever he wanted to you.

You were jolted from your thoughts by his fingers gliding through your hair, gripping near the roots and pulling you into a kneeling position. You stuck your tongue out at Bo and he gripped it between his thumb and forefinger, not letting you pull it back into your mouth.

“You just don't learn, do ya?” He pressed the edge of his fingernail into the top of your tongue, the sharpness made your eyes water until he let go.

Bo didn't even bother to get undressed, he simply pulled the zipper down on his jeans and fished his cock out. He pressed it against your lips, and for a second you thought about keeping your mouth shut, but you figured you had to drop the act sometime.

He shoved his cock as far down your throat as it could go, making you gag from the sudden intrusion. His hands held tight to your hair, pulling your head in whatever direction he wanted, fucking your face. You mentally cursed Bo for tying your hands behind your back, wanting desperately to relieve your own arousal.

You let Bo use your mouth, doing the barest minimum of work on your own by pressing your soaked tongue against the underside of his shaft. He was muttering something, just barely inaudible to your ears.

It was only when you felt your mouth flooded with semen, his cock still pounding away at your bruised-feeling throat, that you realized he had been close.

Bo pulled out of your mouth, and you coughed, the sudden rush of air in your throat having choked you somewhat. He stood up, tucking himself away and zipping his jeans, and walked to the door, leaving you still handcuffed on the bed.

“W-Wait! Let me go, c'mon!” You cried out. This wasn't how you expected things to go.

Bo turned back to you, a grin spreading across his handsome features. He said something that made your blood boil, before turning and leaving you alone down there.

“Make me.”


End file.
